Jump rope (comba) is a word that in Spanish has two meanings. The first one is the physical exercise or children's game that consists of jumping over a rope that is passed under the feet and over the head of the person who jumps. The second one is the rope that is used in said exercise or game.
The practice of rope jumping is a physical exercise that optimizes cardiovascular performance and aerobic capacity. It involves all the muscles of the body, improves coordination between legs and arms, increases agility and speed, and eliminates stress. It is an ideal tool for starting high-performance workouts.
The jump rope is a rope, with both ends having handles to facilitate its handling. The union between the handles and the ends of the rope is usually permanent, that is, the handles of the jump rope cannot be separated without breaking the handles or the rope. This is a drawback because the rubbing of the rope with the floor wears it, and the rope can even break. One cannot replace the rope alone, but has to buy a new jump rope.
The object of the present invention is a novel jump rope that comprises two handles at the ends of the rope, which allow quick and easy coupling of the rope to them.